Worlds collide
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: This story is mainly an OC story. I know it is getting annoying so next story will be a sonic story but here is the summary. Jojo,Rotark and Shadow Hedgi are fighting as usual but this fight is different. There are introduced to a new face and face a new villain capable of creating vortexs. What do you guys think would happen if these characters met their makers literally. Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Worlds collide**

This story begins with a rather interesting duo are hanging out at a comfortable house."Rotark, you need to play more video games." Rotark then replied,"Why? What is with you and video games?" Shadow Hedgi then replies,"Gaming is awesome! You get to play cool and amazing games unlike anime where all you do is sit and watch a cartoon." "Whoa! You can't just insult anime like that. We otakus are way better fans than your god awful video game fan bases." Shadow Hedgi then was about to pull one of her gun out and blow Rotark head off when all of a sudden their communicators blew up. Rotark answered the communicator."Hello agent Rotark, we need you and agent Hedgi immediately!" "Sir we will report immediately. Who are we fighting?" "You are fighting a man known as Vortex." He then hangs up the call and packs up his weapons, Knives."So we are fighting a new enemy, Cool!" She then shines her new M16 and runs with Rotark to station square.

They arrive but to see a fellow ally fighting Vortex, Jojo the Fox."Well well, if it isn't Jojo himself." Jojo then notices them and says,"Hi guys I am kinda busy so can you help me fight this guy?" They nodded in agreement and they instantly joined in. This fight was off the walls for two reasons, one this villain always used his annoying vortexes and two Jojo was making statements that didn't make sense."Stop teleporting Glados and fight us." The villain replied,"don't you dare call me that god awful machine. Let's fight!" So he came in with speed similar to sonic, but shadow Hedgi shot him in the leg and it had done a lot for them."Thanks Hedgi, now then I will slice his throat out and turn him in to One Piece." But right before he slit his threat out Jojo came out of the blue and dragon punched him in the air."Taste my Dragon Punch!" Vortex was now knocked out and the trio were just sitting their investigating what his gear when another figure walked up to them."Step aside, the authorities are in the house." The trio then face them to see an attractive young cat with brown fur and black eyes. Jojo then stepped up to her and said,"Who are you?" "Young man, I am Amelia Rosetta, chief in Mobius Police Department. If you don't mind can you leave, we are the important people here." The white fox laughs and says,"You are not that important, we are the ones who saved the day, not you." She then smiled at him and said,"We thank you but we need some credit to because we need to be famous." "You guys are not or will ever be famous in Mobius. If anything we are more famous than you." The now pissed off police officer said,"Who knows who you guys are." They all answered,"Mobius and . " while these fellow Mobians were arguing Vortex set a huge portal off making all four of the Mobian disappear. "Dammit Jojo, this is all your fault." Screamed Rotark and Shadow Hedgi. Jojo then got the final word and said this,"This is not my fault, this is the hot Police officers fault!" Vortex then teleported away and the Freedom Fighters and Gun was confused as to where their members went.

 **Well guys this is my first chapter and I will soon release chapter two. I just want to say that Shadow Hedgi,Rotark and Amelia Rosetta belong to other authors. I also want to thank Pretty Pur for letting me use this character and you guys should go check out her channel. Well stop reading this note and anticipate for more. See you laters, Freedomfighters123.**


	2. Jojo's stay

**Jojo's stay**

The story now brings us to Denver, Colorado where Jojo is sleeping right near a private school named High. Jojo wakes up to the sound of his communicator going off with tails ringtone. He groans as he answers the call."Hello, who is this?" Tails answers immediately with,"It's me Jojo, Tails." "Sup Tails, so just wondering do you know where I am because frankly I don't and I am a little scared right now." Jojo yelps as he sees a car speed by."Well Jojo you are going to get more frightened because the four of you teleported to another dimension. Lucky for you guys I am currently building a teleported that will get you back into our dimension. Well I got to go so good luck and don't die." Tails then disconnects and Jojo is left to fend for himself. "Okay Jojo, you can do this. What should I do? What should I do?" Jojo then notices a kid walking by. This kid is wearing a white polo with khakis and he strolling along while singing the song starboy."That's it, I will pretend to act like a pet and get him to protect me until tails gets me." So while This mysterious teenager is waiting for the bus Jojo goes up to him whimpering. The teen saw this fox and said,"Woah, you are the coolest fox ever. What is it boy that you want." Jojo is thinking to himself, to get home or to play super smash bros with my friends. He then with his paw points at the kids bag of chips."You want these, here I let you have some boy." He then throws him some potato chips. Again Jojo is thinking to himself, this is so disgusting, but I need to do this so I don't compromise my position. So the fox eats it and then he notices that the boy is approaching a bus."Well I am sorry boy but I have to leave now." Right before this boy enters the bus he is pulled back by force by the strong fox. Jojo gets up and sees the fox approaching him with a growl."You are not leaving me behind." Jojo thought to himself. The now scared teen was thinking of a way to scare the beast away. I could always just pretend to be the bigger animal, that is after all what survival shows did when facing animals. So The kid stood up and pointed a banana to the fox."Leave me alone or I will shoot you." Jojo laughs and decides to pull out his handy weapon, Winter's Howl on the poor kid."If I were you kid I would put down the banana and take me with you to where ever you are going." So the kid puts his banana down and takes him on the bus.

The two are now on the bus and the teenager is concerned for himself."I just to introduce myself, my name is Joseph. What's your's?" The fox then replies,"My name is Jojo the fox. I just want to say that I am sorry for earlier, I am way more kinder than that but I am not home in Mobius so I just want to be safe." The now shocked teenager said,"Your Jojo?! It is a true honor to meet you." Jojo now looked confused at Joseph and asked why."Well Jojo you are my character." So Jojo goes on explaining how in this world he is a character in fan fiction."So you are telling me that I am just a character in this world?" "Yes, but you are awesome." Joseph then came up with an idea to pass the time on the bus."Yo Jojo I have an idea to pass the time. Why don't we ask each other question to get to know each other, I will start." Jojo then asks,"Who are your friends?" Jojo answers back with,"Well I have a lot so some of my friends in Mobius are Sonic, Rotark, Shadow Hedgi and more while outside of Mobius I have friends such as a girl named Zikayla the Hedgehog and Shift the Hedgehog." "Excuse me Jojo how do you know Zikayla and Shift?" Jojo then snaps back,"How do you know them." "Well Jojo, I know both of these characters because they are my friends characters on . Shift belongs to Sonicboomfan4000 and Zikayla belongs to my other friend Zikayla the Hedgehog. How are they though." "First of all does anybody tell you that you ask so many questions and secondly Zikayla is pretty cool except when you get her angry which then you know that you have to leave. She once got so angry at me that she threw a freaking tree at me! And as for shift I could say that he is silent but deadly, that is why I always watch my back when I go to his dimension." Jojo now is taking all of this information in and then lets him ask a question."so if someone gave you lemons what would you do with them?" Jojo laughed to himself and said,"What I do Jojo is give the lemons to my friend,Tailsrulesandthegirldrools and he makes lemons with them." Even Jojo cracked up to this response."Good one man." By this time they had arrived to Joseph's house and the house was empty."So Joseph just wondering do you mind if I call you starboy?" Jojo replied,"No Jojo, I don't mind at all. So who are your other friends that are here?" "Well Rotark and Shadow Hedgi are here as well and I don't know where they are while there is a cat named Amelia here as well."

So for the rest of the afternoon the duo sat and played Sonic generations while eating left over pizza. Jojo said to Joseph,"Excuse me Starboy, but why is Tails not playable in this game." Jojo fired back with,"I honestly don't know buddy, he should be though." Joseph and Jojo yawned and realized that they were both tired so they headed to Starboy's room. They were positioning themselves when Jojo asked,"Jojo, what does it feel like to be a hero?" Jojo thought about this to himself and answered,"You know it is awesome because you get fame, glory and girls but it is dangerous as well. But you are hero believe it or not Joseph." Joseph is now confused asked,"How?" The Arctic fox answered,"By you creating me you had saved lives." Joseph now appreciated writing fan fiction and now he fell asleep with a smile on his face because he knew he would be able to meet the person that he admired.


	3. The story of Amelia Rosetta

The cat of the group had now awoken from the dimension with no information of where she was."Aww. Where the hell am I?" Little did she know that she was in fact in Manhattan, New York. She now was up and walking around in the busy streets and she was immediately terrified with what she was seeing."Oh my goodness, I need to get home now!" So Amelia ran in the busy night as she was unsure of what is a safe place. She then ran into this girl causing the girl to drop all of her items to the then says,"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you." The young women then said to her,"It's alright. Hey you look like you are going to cry." Amelia did indeed want to cry but she wanted to keep her tough part of her personality showing so she responded,"Don't worry, I just took the hit,That's all." So the beautiful girl was walking away when she glanced over and saw the face of Amelia Rosetta and she felt bad for her because she looks like she was going through something terrible. Right before she walked away she went up to Amelia and said,"Hey, do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Amelia thought about this for a second and then she replied with,"Yes, I would love to. It would really be appreciated." So the duo walk together a few blocks and went into a nice apartment. Amelia then asks,"By the way I never introduced myself, my name is Amelia Rosetta." The girl came back and said,"My name is Samantha. But your name sounds familiar to me.

Where are you from?" Amelia is afraid to say where she is from but she tells her anyways."Samantha I am from a place called Mobius, I am pretty sure that I am not from here." Samantha now comes back from her room with a sonic t-shirt and some sweats."Now I know who you are. You are my character. How did you get here though?" "I got here because of a villain named Vortex used one of his portals to send me and a few people here." "I see. You know I noticed immediately that you have a tough personality, Why is that?" Amelia ponders on this question and then comes up with a solution."I have a tough personality because I want to be an independent woman like my mother. You see my mother worked in the police force as a lead chief and she always had power compared to her foes. I was so inspired by my mother with her power of being able to save the day that I dedicated myself to being one tough bitch."

"So you are telling me that nobody has stood up to you" Said Samantha. replied,"In my whole life only one person has stood up to me and that was the dumbass fox that got me here in the first place. But while I was with him I felt warm and oddly peachy, but I don't know why." Samantha smiles at her and says,"That feeling you are talking about is you have a crush." It is now late in the night when Samantha and Amelia decide that they should hit the hay so they head onto a nice and warm bed. Right before Amelia leaves the real world she says out loud,"Please let me go back home and get the man of my dreams."

 **Well guys another day another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter with Amelia Rosetta. I want to thank Pretty Pur for letting me use this character. For the next chapter I am going to add the last two characters together. I will make sure I update this story as quick as possible. Now you guys are probably wondering why the heck is this guy so bad at writing notes. I just say to you, Deal with It! Also if anyone wants to give me a suggestion of a sonic story I should just tell me.**


	4. The arrival of Rotark and Shadow Hedgi

**Rotark: Hi, Shadow Hedgi.**

 **Shadow Hedgi: hello young Rotark. What is up with you?**

 **Rotark: Nothing much. I have been waiting ages for this Freedomfighters123 guy to put me in his story.**

 **Shadow Hedgi: I know right. He literally put a freaking fur ball first over us. Let's get our weapons ready so when he shows up, we can shoot him!**

 **Rotark:Yea!(cleans and sharpens his knives)**

 **Freedomfighters123: hello roro and Hedgi. I came to tell you guys some news.**

 **Shadow Hedgi: This is what you get for putting a lame cat over a wolf and the ultimate life form.(she shoots Freedomfighters123 in the foot)**

 **Freedomfighters123: ouch! I am sorry, it won't happen again.**

 **Rotark: Better not happen again.(Shows Freedomfighters123 his knife.)**

 **Freedomfighters123: Well guys now that that is over I can just say that I hope you like this duo because they are the stars of chapter 4.**

 **Rotark and Shadow Hedgi: If you guys don't follow Freedomfighters123 or check out our channels then we will find and kill you.**

 **Freedomfighters123: Without a further ado lets get the chapter started.**

This chapter starts off with the bloody red wolf himself Rotark. Unlike the others who have entered in this dimension he is not scared because he made it his motto to not let anything scare him. He wakes up and walks around near a busy street of California.

"Uh,where am I?"

So the wolf asks nearby people of where he is located. Most of them say that he is in California. The time in California is waning down to sunset so where does he head to, the nearest shelter.

The wolf is running quickly but stops immediately as a teenager was practicing on his drum set alone in his garage.

"Excuse me man, do you need a singer?"said Rotark.

"Well I do need a lot of things in life but what you asks works" said the teen.

"Give me a beat on your drum set."

The teenager follows his request and plays him the beat to Stressed Out by Twenty one pilots.

"Alright, I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard. I wish I had a better voice to sing some better words, I wish I found some chords in an order that is new. I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang, I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink but now I'm insecure and I care what people think." Said Rotark.

The teen kept with Rotark's singing on his drum set and he was impressed.

"I wish we could turn back time, to the good old days, when the mama sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out."

Rotark then points to the teen.

"Drum Solo!"

The teen then kills the drum solo and then faces Rotark.

"My name is Mark, what is yours?"

"My name is Rotark the wolf."

"Dude, you are my character. How are you in our dimension?"

"Let's just say it had to do with a villain named Vortex. Hey Mark, do you mind if I stay for one night. I won't be much of a pain to you."

"Sure, I let you stay. It looks like been through one heck of a day."

Mark's phone now goes off and he answers it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Dude it's me, Carolyn. I just found out the weirdest thing. My character is alive and with me at this moment."

"Same here Carolyn. I think you should come over and bring these guys together."

"Alright, I will see you in a few minutes bro. See you."

She then hangs up the phone.

Within ten minutes The other author arrives with her character to Mark's house. Mark opens the door and Shadow Hedgi immediately runs to Rotark.

"She has to get back home man with her other friends" said Carolyn.

Mark nodded in agreement and went over to the now reunited duo and asked them how they are getting home.

"Tails is bringing us back with a portal, but we need one more person." Said Shadow Hedgi.

Rotark then asks,"Do you know who Jojo the fox is?"

Both Mark and Carolyn nod their heads yes because they do know the fox.

"We know Jojo the fox from Freedomfighters123, we can still contact him" said Mark.

So Mark and Carolyn load up their messages.

"Mark, you talk to Freedom while I read Saltwater January's new Reversal."

The curious life form then asked,"Who the hell is Saltwater January, That is a horrible name."

"Saltwater January is a friend of mine who also writes fanfiction."

Shadow Hedgi then asks,"Are you a gamer or an Otaku?"

Right before she could answer that question mark tells all of them that they need to meet them in Denver, Colorado tomorrow morning. So they all realize that they are tired so they go and sleep with anticipation because two people might just be able to go home while another two will get to witness greatness.

 **Shadow Hedgi: Boring!**

 **Freedomfighters123: Why? This chapter was awesome.**

 **Rotark: I agree, I got to sing stressed out and my maker got a drum solo, that is an A-one day.**

 **Shadow Hedgi: It didn't have sonic, silver and most importantly Shadow.**

 **Freedomfighters123: Don't worry Mrs. Sunshine, I will make stories about them in the future.**

 **Shadow Hedgi gets her gun and shoots at Freedomfighters123 and they both are running away from the scene.**

 **Rotark:Well I guess it is just me so on Freedomfighters123 behalf I want to say thank you for reading and now I shall be gone.**


	5. We are going home!

**We are going home!**

The last chapter starts with Rotark and Shadow Hedgi reaching Jojo in Denver,Colorado. The trio are outside of a small house. The look on Rotark's face had shown that he was really ready to go home while Shadow Hedgi was glad to see the young white fox.

"Jojo! Am I so glad to see you" Said Shadow Hedgi.

"I know, it has been like four chapters since I have seen you guys" Said Jojo.

"Dude, why do say weird things such as the four chapter thing?" Said Rotark.

"Well dude you see I say the weird things for the writers reading this story."

"Ok. So what time do we have to meet Tails?"

"Dude, we have to meet him at twelve in this world's time" Said Shadow Hedgi.

Now Joseph comes out and greets the trio with respect. Shadow Hedgi was the first to say something to the young writer.

"So, you are the kid who made Jojo?"

"Why yes I am Hedgi the one who made him."

"Well thank Mobius that you made him. Honestly I thought you were going to be a fat, lazy guy who did nothing in his life."

"Why thank you, it is real honor all of you guys."

Jojo then was thinking to himself that he was forgetting something. A picture of Amelia then popped up in his head and he knew what he had then got everybody's attention when he said,"guys, we forgot Amelia."

"What. Who is Amelia?" Said Shadow Hedgi.

"You know Amelia, the cat of our group. The hot police officer that got us here in the first place."

"Oh, now I know who she is." Said Rotark.

"I say we just ditch her and head on home." Said Shadow Hedgi.

"What! We can't do that Hedgi, you see we sacrifice ourselves for others. That is what being a hero is all about."

"Oh no! Here comes what I call the bullshit speech." Said Rotark.

"We as heroes and we do not ask for money to save other people's lives."

"Bs, you always ask for money Jojo."

"Shut up bro! I am trying to teach everybody on how to be a badass superhero."

"As I was saying, heroes also save all people no matter what."

"I am sorry readers but bullshit. The only reason why you want to save Amelia is because you want her as your sidechick."

"Amelia is friend of mine so I want to save her. Well I am leaving because I only have an hour to get back here with her."

Before Jojo teleported to New York Shadow Hedgi told Jojo that if he went to get her not pony will she shoot him but also breakup with him. Jojo had done what was right in his heart so he went to New York.

"Some a little jealous much." Said Rotark.

"Shut up Rotark!"

Jojo now teleports to the address that Joseph had told him to teleport him to. He approached the apartment door feeling good about seeing the cat for some reason. He knocks on the door and within a few moments the door opens and he is greeted to a human.

"Hello, are you pretty pur?" Said Jojo

"Why yes I am. Are you looking for someone?" Said Samantha

"I am ma'am. I am looking for Amelia Rosetta, I heard that she was with you."

"She is changing in the bathroom. Are you Jojo the fox?"

"The one and only. You must be pretty pur, my creator is a huge fan of your writing."

"Dude, Amelia honestly really likes you."

Amelia now dressed is out in the living room is shocked to see Jojo the fox.

"Jojo, is that you?"

"Yes chief Rosetta it is me."

She then dashed right up to Jojo and hugged him as if she was hugging a relative. Jojo had embraced this hug but Amelia saw this and she backed away immediately.

"I know you missed me, I missed you too."

"Whatever Jojo, I am glad you are here. I am ready to go home."

"You know you don't have to always have to act tough. You know you are really like a crab."

Amelia now had confused and angry look on her face and she said,"Are you calling me an ugly crab?"

"No, I am saying that you are like a crab. You know how crabs skin on the outside tend to be tough, well that is how you are. However once you get to the inside of the crab they are soft and yummy."

"Has anybody called you stupid?"

"Oh ya, of course people have said that about me. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am going to be one of those people, dude you are stupid."

"Thank you Amelia,Now we have to leave."

So Amelia go up to Samantha and says Goodbye to her and then the young couple head teleport back to where the rest of the crew are.

The duo arrived just in time for tails to open the portal. Joseph was near and was sad deep down to see his friend leave his world. Right before Jojo entered the portal Joseph asked Jojo, will we ever see each other again. Jojo replied with simply, "our worlds will probably collide again so be on the lookout." Jojo nodded and gave him his signature peace sign and Joseph did the same back. Jojo had felt so amazed in meeting his character so he created a story to commemorate him, however he didn't know what to name the story. It took him a long time but he came up with Worlds collide. Right before he had submitted his story he said to himself,"I know one day our worlds will collide once again, so buddy I will be waiting right here on earth for you." He then sent the story making him so satisfied with himself that he nearly cried.

 **The End**

 **Well guys this is it, the end. I am really sad to end this series so I just want to once again thank all the authors who have been supporting me. I honestly hoped you guys liked this series and if you guys want more stories then just follow me. I will see you all later, Freedomfighters123 out.**


End file.
